Dir en Grey in love
by Bibou
Summary: Kyo se réveille la tête dans le... Heu, dans les choux, quoi.


Auteur : Azazel  
  
Base : Dir en Grey  
  
Genre : Songfic yaoi, lime, kawai  
  
Pairing : Kyo +/x Die (et je sais jamais qui il faut mettre en 1er !)  
  
Note : Puisque personne ne veut écrire de one-shot sur ces délicieux (miam !) jeunes gens, je m'y colle... Vous l'aurez voulu !  
  
Note 2 : Cette zoulie chanson me fait penser à Kyo depuis la première fois où je l'ai entendue, je sais pas pourquoi... Trop de fanfics, sans doute...  
  
Dis moi que l'amour...  
  
Parle moi des simples choses,  
  
Emmène moi à l'opéra,  
  
Offre moi des roses et des camélias...  
  
Kyo ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur une impression de... gêne.  
  
*J'ai un putain de mal de crâne... Je boirais, je dirais que j'ai une sacrée gueule de bois, mais... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?*  
  
Le petit chanteur blond se retourna sur le ventre. Sa chambre... était dans un bordel monstre. Bah, comme d'hab', quoi... Tiens, des vêtements qui ne sont pas à lui... Il se redressa d'un coup.  
  
*Die ! Il s'est passé un truc avec Die ! *  
  
Le jeune homme s'arracha à ses draps d'un seul coup. Il eut un nouveau stress en constatant qu'il était nu.  
  
Parle moi des jolies choses,  
  
Des cahiers du cinéma,  
  
Les questions qu'on se pose dès les premiers pas...  
  
Kyo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec une appréhension grandissante. Certes, il éprouvait pour le guitariste aux cheveux rouges une attirance plus que nette. Certes, Die était connu pour l'éclectisme de ses choix sexualo-amoureux. Certes.  
  
Mais bon. C'était une chose que de se découvrir attiré par les garçons, une autre que le type qui vous fasse craquer soit un de vos meilleurs potes, et encore une autre de ne plus savoir ce qui vous est arrivé avec votre fantasme vivant la veille au soir !!! *Bon, si ça se trouve, on a un peu picolé, et il m'a ramené chez moi... C'est déjà arrivé... Dans l'autre sens bien sûr... C'est curieux, pourquoi j'aurais bu hier ?? P'tain, je me rappelle vraiment de rien !*  
  
Kyo jeta un coup d'œil dans son salon. Personne. Cependant, un bruit aquatique venant de la salle de bains lui indiqua : 1) où se trouvait son « invité », 2) qu'il bénéficiait de quelques minutes de plus pour récupérer ses esprits.  
  
*Bon. Bon bon bon. Ne pas s'affoler... Café ! C'est ça, je vais prendre un café... Ce sera plus clair, ensuite. *  
  
Parle moi des mirabelles,  
  
Et d'un violon sur le toit,  
  
Donne moi de ailes et du chocolat,  
  
Kyo entra dans sa cuisine. Et resta bouche bée. Sur la table de sa cuisine se trouvaient, tous prêts : du café chaud, du pain frais, du jus d'oranges pressées, des confitures... Et une rose rouge dans un soliflore ???? Le jeune chanteur n'était pas encore revenu de sa surprise que deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille, un visage venant se nicher dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
-Hmmmmmmmmm, Kyo-kun, tu sens toujours si bon... Même au réveil...  
  
Le jeune homme blond sursauta violemment, se dégagea des bras de Die, et alla se réfugier de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
- Heu, Die... Bonjour... Tu,tu vas bien ?  
  
Le guitariste lui sourit et prit une pose lascive.  
  
- Oh oui... Je vais TRES bien... Je vais extrêmement bien... Depuis cette nuit, mon koi...  
  
Kyo devint écarlate.  
  
*Comment... Comment il m'a appelé, là ??? Mon KOI ??? Ca veut dire... qu'il s'est vraiment passé... quelque chose ?????*  
  
Die s'assit sur une chaise, qu'il tira près de Kyo.  
  
- Bon, chaton, que veux tu goûter ? J'ai acheté de la confiture de cerises, de myrtilles, du miel... Tu n'avais rien dans tes placards, vilain garçon !  
  
- Heu, Die, je vais me doucher, d'abord, ok ? s'excusa Kyo en amorçant un début de fuite vers la sécurité de la salle de bains.  
  
Malheureusement (pour sa santé mentale), Die avait de très longs bras... Et le chanteur se retrouva bientôt assis sur les genoux du guitariste, retenu fermement d'une main, et gavé de sucreries de l'autre.  
  
Parle moi du bleu du ciel  
  
Dans un restaurant chinois,  
  
Offre moi du miel du bout de tes doigts...  
  
*Bon, le petit dej' s'est bien passé, finalement... A part que je l'ai pris sur les genoux de Die, tout a été normal... *  
  
Kyo avait enfin réussi à négocier de pouvoir se doucher, et en profitait pour tenter de se souvenir ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille...  
  
*Ca me rassurerait, quand même, de savoir que je n'ai pas sauté sur Die comme la misère sur le pauvre monde... Ca ne ce fait pas, quoi... Encore que, quoiqu'il se soit passé, visiblement, Die l'a bien pris... *  
  
Kyo rougit en repensant aux bras de son ami enserrant son corps.  
  
*Comment il arrive à être aussi sexy en buvant un café ??? *  
  
La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Le petit blond sursauta, et se tourna vers l'entrant.  
  
- Heu... Ouiiiiiiii ? Je peux avoir un petit peu d'intimité, ou bien ?  
  
Die laissa son regard parcourir le corps gracile du chanteur. Celui-ci rougit violemment, et tendit le bras pour prendre une serviette et s'en couvrir. Die, plus rapide, intercepta son poignet au vol et, attirant doucement le chanteur vers lui :  
  
- Non, tenshi, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, vraiment...  
  
Le guitariste attira son compagnon vers lui, laissant ses doigts courir en douces arabesques sur la peau humide du blond. Kyo, tétanisé, se laissa d'abord faire, puis, en rougissant intensément :  
  
- Non, Die, attends, je... Je ne me souviens pas... Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et...  
  
Die écarta légèrement le chanteur aux yeux humides.  
  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
  
- ... Non.  
  
- De vraiment rien ?  
  
- Non, du tout.  
  
- Rien de rien ?  
  
- Non, rien de rien de rien ! Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux ?  
  
Le chanteur se débattait pour s'extirper de l'étreinte de Die, et pour éviter de pleurer devant lui. Une main douce se posa sur sa nuque, appuyant son front contre le torse de son compagnon.  
  
- Là, mon warumono... Là... Du calme... Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne te rappelles de rien, on pourra se construire plein de souvenirs, tous les deux...  
  
Parle moi de tes silences  
  
Avec ta bouche et tes bras,  
  
Entre dans la danse et danse avec moi,  
  
Lentement, Kyo se détendit sous les douces caresses de son ami, noua ses bras autour de la taille de Die, et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être quand les doigts du guitariste virent lui caresser les cheveux. Die se mit à rire.  
  
- On dirait un chaton... Tu es si... kawai...  
  
Une voix étouffée lui répondit :  
  
- Pas kawai... Warumono...  
  
- Mais bien sûr... Je savais pas qu'un warumono,, c'était tout détendu, tout doux, tout confiant et tout sentant le savon à la violette, moi... On m'aurait menti ? minauda Die  
  
Kyo releva prestement la tête, pour rencontrer les yeux moqueurs du guitariste.  
  
- Ah oui ? dit il sur un ton menaçant, je ne suis pas un warumono ?  
  
Se dégageant des bras de Die, il lui prit le visage à deux mains, et l'embrassa avec ferveur, lui mordant la lèvre au passage puis, sans laisser à son ami l'occasion de réagir, ouvrit la chemise du guitariste en arrachant un ou deux boutons, et commença à lui caresser le torse.  
  
Les mains fermes de Die lui saisirent les bras, l'immobilisant loin de lui. Kyo baissa la tête.  
  
-Doucement, mon koi, doucement... Moi, j'ai envie que nous fassions l'amour, pas de coucher avec toi...  
  
Kyo leva les yeux. Il les plongea dans ceux des Die, qui pétillaient doucement, pleins de tendresse. Le jeune homme blond se détendit brusquement.  
  
Parle moi de ces distances  
  
Qui ne nous séparent pas,  
  
Dis-moi que l'amour ne s'arrête pas...  
  
Le guitariste se pencha, prit Kyo dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la chambre. Arrivé là, il déposa le jeune homme rougissant sur le lit et le regarda d'un air amusé.  
  
- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as viré à l'écarlate, chaton ?  
  
Kyo couvrit son visage de ses mains.  
  
- Je... Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit... Je ne sais pas si... Nous avons... C'est comme si c'était la première fois !  
  
Die rit doucement, se pencha, écarta les mains du chanteur juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder en face.  
  
- Tu était bourré, cette nuit, mon cœur. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as embrassé... Fort agréablement, je dois dire, on s'est... Un peu, heu... Caressés, et...  
  
- Et ????  
  
- Et je t'ai couché. Tu t'es endormi juste après m'avoir promis mille délices.... (le guitariste laissa son regard dériver sur le corps de Kyo) ... que je compte bien découvrir au plus tôt !  
  
*Rien.. Il ne s'est rien passé ? De sexuel, en tous cas... Je lui ai quand même dit que je l'aimais... Ce n'est pas rien... *  
  
Le blond regarda son ami avec un reste de méfiance :  
  
- Et... Tu en penses quoi ?  
  
- De quoi ? De ta promesse de me faire plein de choses trèèèèèès agréables ? demanda Die en s'allongeant confortablement sur le lit  
  
Kyo maudit sa toute nouvelle propension à rougir.  
  
- Nan, Die no baka ! Que je te dise que je... t'aime ?  
  
- Ben, si tu veux, mon chou... (Die attrapa Kyo, le ramena vers lui, le coucha sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui) ... Etant donné que je suis amoureux de toi, depuis un moment déjà.... (Il embrassa le cou du blond avec douceur) ... J'en ai été plutôt satisfait...  
  
Parle moi des simples choses,  
  
Emmène moi à l'opéra,  
  
Offre moi des roses et des camélias,  
  
- Quoi ??!? (Kyo repoussa Die de toutes ses forces) Tu as dit quoi, là ???  
  
- Je sais plus, moi ! Tu as compris quoi, mon cœur ? se mit à rire Die  
  
- DIE !!!! Arrête de te moquer !! cria le petit chanteur en frappant le torse de son ami  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges saisit les poignets de Kyo, prit appui dessus, et dit, avant de l'embrasser avec sensualité :  
  
- Ai shiteru, mon joli Kyo...  
  
Parle moi des jolies choses,  
  
Des cahiers du cinéma,  
  
Dis-moi que l'amour ne s'arrête pas...  
  
.........  
  
- Moshi moshi, Shin-chan ? Oui, c'est moi. ... Oui, mission accomplie : l'idée de le saouler, puis de le laisser croire des choses était très bonne. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça aurait pris pour qu'on arrête de se tourner autour... Oui... Très bien, il est vraiment trop kawai... Oui, je ferai attention à lui, Shin-chan, promis... Bon, je te laisse, embrasse bien Kao et Toshi de ma part, okay ? (rires)... Oui, je te fais confiance pour ça, à plus !  
  
Dis-moi que l'amour ne s'arrête pas...  
Dis-moi que l'amour ne s'arrête pas...  
Dis-moi que l'amour ne s'arrête pas... 


End file.
